A 35ª armadura
by teteka-chan
Summary: uma nova armadura de bronze aparece.mas será que esta armadura é tão comum quanto parece?qual será o seu real segredo?e sua atual usuária?
1. O sonho

Bom gente, essa é a minha fic, e espero que vocês gostem,ela fala de uma nova armadura de bronze

Bom gente, essa é a minha fic, e espero que vocês gostem,ela fala de uma nova armadura de bronze...que se não estou enganada são 34 ao todo,mas enfim,vamos as "legendas"XP  
"pensamentos"

Personagem-falas-  
(comentários da autora maluca aquiXP)  
bom então é só,divirtam-se!n.n/

* * *

**Cap.1-O SONHO  
**socorro...socorro,me ajude...  
stella-q-quem é você?  
Sou uma armadura dos guerreiros de Atena, e fui despertada pelo seu cosmo... Por favor, me ajude...  
Stella - onde você está?  
Estou presa nas raízes dessa arvore...  
Stella-mas essa arvore fica...  
No seu quintal.  
Stella acordou suando frio, estava muito assustada, não era a primeira vez que tinha esse sonho, mas ele nunca parecera tão real... O que será que isso queria dizer?  
Ela então sai de casa, pega uma pá na garagem e começa a cavar no meio das raízes, ainda eram 3 da manhã, e estava muito frio, cavou por alguns minutos, até que viu uma luz, começou a cavar mais depressa, foi então que viu uma armadura prata com a borda e pequenos detalhes negros,sua imagem a confundiu,parecia um anjo, mas logo em cima da cabeça dele avia a cabeça de um dragão,e em seus ombros haviam garras,que logicamente deviam pertencer ao tal dragão.ela não sabia como,mas era como se aquela armadura a chamava...a escolhia...  
Stella - guerreiros de Atena,né?-Stella murmurou  
ela não sabia o porquê só sabia que o seu destino estava na Grécia e junto aquela armadura, então juntou suas coisas, e deixou um recado na geladeira para que as amigas soubessem onde estava ela não tinha pais desde os quatro anos, e não tinha avós desde os 16, hoje em dia estava com 19, juntara suas economias, foi até o aeroporto e seguiu para o seu destino, seguiu para a Grécia.


	2. Que Armadura é essa?

Cap

**Cap.2-QUE ARMADURA É ESSA?**

Atena e Shaka acordaram, sentiram que uma sombra invadiria as vidas dos habitantes do santuário, e também que algo novo iria ajudá-los nessa batalha.  
A guerra santa já havia terminado, mas sabiam que outra guerra viria então Atena reviveu seus cavaleiros e também reviveu esmeralda, a noiva de Ikki.  
Pela manhã ela alertou seus cavaleiros, não sabia quando, mas o que os ajudaria nessa nova batalha estava muito próximo de chegar...  
Stella acabara de desembarcar, como a Grécia era linda!Em seus 19 anos ela nunca esteve em lugar mais simples e belo... Mas estava perdida, não sabia pra onde ir. Então pegou a urna da armadura, a sua bolsa e seguiu em frente, de tão distraída que era, nem percebeu que entrara em um beco, logo que percebeu se virou e viu dois homens a cercando...  
"Ok... não deve ser assim que se dão as boas vindas por aqui... ai... to perdida...socorro!!"pensava uma Stella visivelmente desesperada.  
Kanon passeava tranquilamente pelas redondezas e percebeu um cosmo forte porém cheio de medo se revelando..."nossa...sabia que a chatori tava falando que devíamos encontrar algo suspeito...mas não sabia que isso iria ser tão cedo!"e foi se aproximando do beco onde Stella estava.  
Stella começou a levitar,soltou um assopro que fez um dos homens voar longe,se virou para um segundo homem que estava assustado com tal visão(é...não é todo o dia que cruzamos com uma garota que voa e controla o ar né?)e sem nenhum golpe da garota ele desmaiou.Stella não sabia controlar seus poderes,e desmaiou logo em seguida.Kanon vira tudo e ficara espantado com tanto poder em uma garota tão nova!  
Aproximou-se e não acreditou no que viu. "Uma 35ª armadura? Gente! Esses negócios não param de aparecer não?", mas mesmo assim levou a garota, a urna e a bolsa de sapo que com certeza devia ser dela para o santuário. Logo que chegou pediu ajuda ao Mú e ao Aldebaran para levá-la até a sala do grande mestre, e foram teletransportados para lá.  
Atena estava quase dormindo no seu trono, até que viu três cavaleiros surgirem do nada. Levantou em um só pulo.  
Saori-HAAA!

Mú-calma senhorita Atena somos nós.  
Saori respirou fundo para se acalmar, e então reparou, Aldebaran tinha uma garota nos braços, e Kanon tinha uma bolsa de sapinho e uma urna que nunca vira...  
Saori-quem é ela?O que ela tem?E que armadura é essa?-perguntou preocupada  
kanon-não sei, desmaiou, e também não sei!-respondendo na mesma ordem  
Saori-hupf... Está bem Shion chame Donko e pesquisem sobre esta armadura, Mú veja se essa armadura precisa de reparos, Aldebaran leve-a para a enfermaria e Kanon chame os outros cavaleiros.  
Todos-sim senhorita "chatori!" (não resisti! XP)  
uma hora depois todos haviam decidido que era melhor esperar a garota acordar para perguntarem sobre tudo, então Saori deixou Milo para vigiar a garota.  
Milo entrou na enfermaria e se sentou ao lado da cama. Como ela era linda!Cabelos lisos e castanhos, face clara e calma, lábios muito convidativos, suas curvas eram bem definidas... "O que você tá pensando Milo! Você nem a conhece! Afê!" e balança a cabeça para afastar essas idéias. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas a conhecia de algum lugar...  
Stella-o-onde eu estou?-disse enquanto acordava se sentindo um pouco tonta.  
Milo-hãn?Há!Desculpe... Você está no santuário de Atena. E segundo a Kanon você desmaiou logo depois de controlar o ar.  
Stella - nossa... Mas quem é você?  
Milo-meu nome é Milo,sou protetor da armadura de escorpião...e você quem é?  
Stella - bom... Meu nome é Stella, e tenho 19 anos... Mas cadê aquela armadura e como eu vim parar aqui?  
Milo-a armadura está sendo reparada por Mú o cavaleiro de Áries, e você foi trazida pra cá por Kanon de dragão marinho (nossa... até parece que o deba não ajudou né? -.-)  
Stella-hum...bem...se não for incomodo,eu posso ver a armadura?  
Milo-incomodo nenhum!Eu te levo até lá!


	3. A Reunião

**é estranho ver como eu escrevia mal antes....mas pelo menos to melhorando né?pra tudo se tem um começo,essa tragetória é o q importa né?**

**entaum com vcs...mais um cap!/o/**

**

* * *

**

Cap.3-A REUNIÃO

Milo alertou pelo cosmo aos outros que ela havia acordado e estava preucupada com a que passam a casa de libra Stella tenta quebrar o gelo:  
Stella-vocês nunca pensaram em colocar um elevador aqui não?  
Milo-hahaha...na verdade sim,mas facilitaria para nossos inimigos encontrarem Atena...  
Stella-mas Atena é uma deusa certo?  
Milo-certo.  
Stella-então porque ela não fica no olimpo?  
Milo-pois ela tem que governar a terra,por exemplo,Posseidon governa o mar,Zeus o céu,Hades o mundo dos mortos,e Atena divide a terra com Odin.  
Stella-hããã...mas porque tantos cavaleiros?12 já não é de mais?  
Milo*nossa!que tagarela!OO*-na verdade não...tem os de ouro,os de prata,os de bronze,os de aço e 2 marinas que vieram pro nosso lado.  
Stella-mas são muitas!OO  
Milo-é...mas antes tirando os de aço e os 2 marinas haviam 88 armaduras...  
stella-+ 2 marinas,90,+ as de aço...  
Milo 94,nós não sabiamos da existencia da sua.  
Stella-hã...  
Milo-bom,chegamos...MÚ!!!  
Mú-estou na varanda e saiba que não sou surdo...  
Milo-heheh...desculpa...  
Mú-humpf...tudo bem,o que te trouxe aqui?  
Milo-além dos pés?  
Stela se conteve pra não rir da cara do ariano depois dessa.  
Mú-é Milo,além dos pés...  
Milo-bom,a Stella acordou e queria ver a amardura,ai...  
Mú-Stella?esse é o nome dela?  
Stella-oi!é sim!prazer!  
Mú-prazer,Mú protetor da casa de áries.  
Stella-hum...você conserta armaduras né?  
Mú-é,eu conserto sim.  
Stella-e o que tinha a que eu trouxe?  
Mú-bom,todas as armaduras de certo modo tem vida,e esta chegou aqui quase morta...onde você a achou?  
Stella-enterrada no meu quintal.(nossa é tão normal encontrar uma armadura enterrada no quintal né?)  
Mú-O QUE?como surgiu a idéia de você cavar no seu quintal?  
Stella-bom...não sei explicar...ela meio que me chamou atraves de um sonho sabe?  
ploft(desmaio)  
?-oi Mú o q ouve com o milo?  
mú-oi deba!sei lá...ha!essa daquii é a Stella,Stella Aldeberan,Aldebaran Stella!  
Deba-oi,tudo bem?de onde você vem?  
Stella-bem,eu morava na Austrália,mas já morei em varios lugares...  
Deba-diz ai,já foi no Brasil?(ô propaganda...XP)  
Stella-já sim,na verdade nasci lá!  
Mú-oba,uma brasileira em Deba!1 ponto pra tu!só falta ser de touro...  
Stella-há não...eu sou uma escorpiana legitima!  
Deba-Zeus!tenha piedade de nós!não basta Milo de escorpiano aqui?ô gênio do cão!  
Mú-há deba...não é bem assim vá!  
Deba-há não é?imagina!o gênio dele é tão ruim,mas tão ruim,que ele quase mato o Shura por achar que ele pego o último pedaço de bolo dele,ele teria matado o pobre coitado se nós não tivessemos falado que era o Seiya...  
Stella-nossa!ele é tão psicopata assim?OO  
Milo(que acordo a tempo de ouvir Deba)-não sou!é exagero dele!  
Deba-xiii!acordô!não vai ter mais sossego aqui!  
enquanto eles discutiam,Mú levou Stella pra ver a armadura,na outra sala...  
mú-está sendo dificil repará-la...já que ela não é de ninguém...  
Stella-hum...mas uma coisa que me intriga são essas marquinhas aqui..-apontando pra elas.  
Mú-nem tinha reparado nelas...  
Deba-PÁRA COM ISSO CARLO!(é o mdm tá gente?)  
eles sairam as preças da sala e viram,um Milo se escondendo atrás de Deba,que estava entre Milo e MDM.  
mú-CHEGA!parem os dois!não na minha casa!e Carlo...o que você tá fazendo aqui?  
MDM-eu vim te chamar para a reunião na sala do grande mestre,ai eu peguei esse ai,falando mau do MEU marido!  
Deba-hã...Carlo...-apontando para a Stella com a cabeça  
MDM-que foi-olhando pra onde deba apontava,foi quando se deparou com uma Stella de olhos achocolatados,confusa o encarando,e ficou vermelho,totalmente encabulado*droga!o que será que ela tá pensando agora?*  
Stella-desculpe se eu estiver sendo intrometida...mas então vocês se casaram na Suíça né?  
MDM-s-sim...  
Stella-que bom!e raro encontrar pessoas que tem peito de assumir isso publicamente,sem se importar com os pensamentos alheios!!  
MDM-o-obrigado*eu acho...*  
stella-mas...quem é você?  
MDM-bom,sou mascára da morte de câncer,mas meu nome verdadeiro é...  
?-CCAARRLLOO!!  
mdm-que foi Dite?  
Dite-você tá demorando muito amore...-entrando na casa de áries  
Stella-esse é o seu marido?  
Carlo-sim,Afrodite,esta é a...a...  
Stella-Stella!é sério que vocês se casaram na Suíça?é um dos lugares mas bonitos que já visitei!  
Dite-que bom!eu nasci lá sabe...e me casei na casa dos meus pais...se quiser eu te mostro o dvd!  
Stella-eu adoraria!espero não ser intrometida,mas que reunião é essa?  
Dite-é que 2 cavaleiros pesquisaram e eles tem as informações dessa armadura!  
Stella-que bom!posso ir com vocês?  
Dite-claro querida!sabia que eu adorei você?-disse ja levando ela para as escadas  
Stella-que bom!também gostei muito de você!-acompanhando Dite  
Carlo-hã...Dite?  
Dite-que foi Carlo?  
Carlo-não é melhor o Mú nos teletransportar para a sala do grande mestre?é mais rapido...  
Dite-então tá!  
Mú-então vamos-todos se deram as mãos-hã...Stella...pode dar a mão pro Milo?  
Stella-há tá!-deu a mão pro Milo-e agora?  
Mú-bom agora vamos...(pof)...(pof)chegamos!  
Stella-nossa que rapido!  
?-demoraram hein?òo  
Carlo-oi pra você também Camus.¬¬  
Camus-quem é esta garota com vocês?  
Dite-é convidada querido!acustuma tá?^_~  
Milo-é a garota que trouxe a armadura pingüin...pega leve!  
Camus-dá pra alguém por favor me dizer o nome dela?  
Stella-meu nome é Stella,o seu é Camus né?  
Camus-é...acho que milo não a influênciou tanto...pode entrar...  
Stella-obrigada*eu acho...*^^°


	4. Anjo Negro do Dragão Elemental

**Cap.4-ANJO NEGRO DO DRAGÃO ELEMENTAL**

A sala era bem aconchegante,as paredes bege,com cortinas brancas,com uma unica e enorme mesa retangular no centro da lado direito e esquerdo,haviam 8 cadeiras,e na "ponta"da mesa tinha uma enorme e aconchegante se sentaram,e Milo ofereceu a cadeira ao seu lado para Stella apareceu uma jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda que se sentou na poltrona.  
Saori-pode dar início a reunião Donko.  
Donko-sim senhorita*chatori!*bom descobrimos que de fato existiu uma 35 armadura de bronze,mas seus poderes eram comparados a de uma armadura de é muito poderosa,e segundo Pietro,que foi o primeiro e único a usar a armadura até hoje,ela é muito poderosa a ponto de falar telepaticamente com seu dono.  
Shion-ela tem pequenas marcas,e como a armadura de Io de Syilla pode transformar determinada área em algo no caso um conhecemos os 4 elemetos basicos:fogo,agua,terra e existem outros 4:trevas,luz,trovão e alma.A armadura controla todos os 8 elementos.E a sua constelação está apagada desde a primeira guerra santa,da qual Pietro participou.  
Donko-bom,o nome da armadura é anjo negro do dragão a lenda Zeus criou um dragão para proteger os elementos com os quais foi criado o o passar do tempo o dragão se sentiu solitário,então ele,em um dia de lua cheia,apartir de uma lágrima criou um anjo de asas o passar dos anos cuidou e ensinou tudo o que sabia ao seu fiel dicipulo,até que um dia um caçador achou e matou o dragão.A anjo então levou o dragão até Zeus pedindo pra de alguma forma salvasse o dragã se ão o anjo revoltado se fundiu a todos os elementos,e foi em direção ao espaço,virando apenas poeira que a tudo observou,ficou comovida com a lealdade do anjo,e transformou ele e o dragão em uma unica constelação.  
Shion-E foi isso o que nós descobrimos.  
Stella(sussurro com Milo)-então a armadura me escolheu?  
Milo(sussurro)-parece que sim...


	5. O Treinamento

**Cap.5-O TREINAMENTO**

Saori-então a armadura escolheu a menina...teremos que treiná-la,mas já que ela dominará os 8 elementos ela terá que ter 8 mestres,Camus ensinará o ar,Afrodite a terra,Kanon a água,Donko o fogo,Shaka a luz,Carlo as trevas,Mú a alma, e Saga a eletricidade,alguma objeção?sim Saga?  
Saga-me perdoe senhorita*chatori*mas acho que não estou apto para essa tarefa...nenhum de meus golpes envolve a eletricidade,mas os de Milo vão até a vitima atavés de pequenas ondas elétricas,então acho que ele está mais apto que eu...  
Saori-pois bem,Milo ensinará a eletricidade,mas mesmo assim,gostaria que Saga fizesse testes de inteligência com ela,talvez ela tenha algo de...especial a mais...certo?-Saga confirma com a cabeça-ok,então mais alguma coisa que queiram falar?sim Shura?  
Shura-perdoe-me senhorita*chatori*(nossa!que apelidinho popular!XP)mas e nós que não fomos designados para esta tarefa,poderemos auxiliar o treinamento dela?  
Saori-ótima idéia!assim o treinamento será mais rápido,bom só falta ver se uma pessoa está de acordo-se vira pra Stella-então tudo bem pra você?  
Stella(super vermelha por que todos estão olhando para ela)-t-tá..otimo!  
Saori-então está bem,precisaremos de um uniforme de amazona...Carlo,vá até a sala das vestimentas lá tem uma roupa de amazona que acho que vai dar nela,é branca com a faixa azul.-Carlo vermelho saiu da sala-ok mas eu acho que não temos cabanas vagas...sim Aioria?  
Aioria-bom,desde que Marin se casou comigo ela não tem usado a cabana dela,mas acho melhor perguntar a ela por via das duvidas...  
Saori-então está certo...caso não se arrange nenhuma cabana ela ficará na casa de...de...*meu Zeus!os que não são encrenqueiros estão em lua de mel!ai ai ai...quem,quem?unidunite!que sorte!buda guiou meu dedo pro menos encrenqueiro!*de Shaka de virgem!e não aceito não como resposta!ok...-Carlo entra com uma caixa nas mãos-ok,se não der querida me fala tá que tem mais ...já estamos na hora do almoço é melhor reunião está encerrada

todos sairam,Stella estava acompanhada de Dite,Carlo,Milo,Mú,Deba e Kanon que a apresentaram-na a Saga,Donko,Shaka,Shura,Aioria e Aioros,e também foi melhor apresentada a Camus.  
Aldebaran a convidou para almoçar junto com ele,Saga,Mú,Kanon,Dite,Carlo e Milo que pra variar foi filá boia na casa dos do almoço,Milo se ofereceu para mostrar todo o santuário pra ela já que no dia seguinte começaria o treinamento,e também conversaram,conversa vai,conversa vem,e eles encontraram as outras 4 amazonas,Milo as apresentou e ,a amazona de águia,mulher de Aioria a deixou morar em sua cabana,ela,Tetis a amazôna/marina de sereia,June amazôna de camaleão,e Shina a amazôna de cobra a ajudaram a arrumar a Stella esperimentou a roupa de amazona,ficara ão elas foram para o riacho,que era exclusividade das amazonas.Lá as amazonas a colocaram a par de tudo,como cada um dos cavaleioros eram,quais ela devia manter distancia,como um doido de Jamian*pow o cara fala com corvos!OO*,e outras coisas que poderiam ajudá-la em seus treinamentos por alguns o dia seguinte chegou,ela se vestiu e foi treinar,ela já estava de pé as 4 horas da manhã*eu não acredito!*com uma  
cara super sonolenta,e com uma fruta na barriga foi até um lago onde Kanon a esperava,ele queria que ela se concentrasse para fazer uma onda,mas o que ela conseguiu foi fazer um maremoto ir para cima dela e de Kanon,os deixando super treinou a água por 2 h.e foi até a casa de aquário,lá Camus mostrou alguns golpes e queria que ela os bloqueasse com golpes de conseguiu fazer isso muito bem.2 h. se passaram e ela foi para a casa de queria que ela fizesse uma rosa com o seu dez vezes ela consiguiu uma chuva de petalas,e outras mil uma chuva de espinhos,que por pouco não acertaram o Dite.

Depois de muitas desculpas Dite e de 2 h. de treino ela foi para a casa de cancêr lá Carlo queria que ela consentrace seus pensamentos mais obscuros e o atingisse com elas,ela o fez o mandando contra a isso por 2 h. até que foi as preças para a casa de queria que ela se consentrasse e acendesse uma tocha,mas hãn...deu um pouquinho errado...  
Donko-HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!MEU CABELO!!!-disse pondo a cabeça no balde de roupas mais proximo  
Stella-meu Zeus!mil perdões!eu juro que não queria acertar a sua cabeça!  
Donko(que agora estava careca)-tudo bem...está despensada...  
Stella saiu de lá antes que donko falasse mais uma coisa e foi direto á Saga,que ficou feliz por ela estar adiantada e ficaram jogando damas,chadrez etc...depois de 2 h. de jogos de inteligência,que ela empatava com Saga que ficava fulo da vida,ela foi almoçar a 1 tarde,e foi direto para áries,onde Mú ensinou a consertar armaduras,ficou lá por mais 2 horas e foi para a sua última aula do dia,a de na casa de libra viu Aioros emprestar alguns bonés a Donko,logo que Aioros a viu disse que Milo havia saido pra resolver algumas coisas e só ia voltar mais tarde.  
Aioros-ó,eu to indo treinar com armas,se quiser pode vir treinar comigo...  
Stella-claro,então vamos!-disse acompanhando o cavaleiro de sagitário.


	6. Uma Festa?

**Cap.6-UMA FESTA?**

Stella e Aioros estavam treinando respectivamente com um bastão e arco e flexas,ele atacando e ela desviando.  
Aioros-você é muito boa!você já fez aulas de luta?  
Stella-já sim...mas com sinceridade não estou usando nada dessas aulas agora...  
Aioros-sério?então é o que?tô curioso!!!  
Stella-ó...só não fica decepcinado tá?-ele confirma com a cabeça-são de aulas de dança...sabe?dança de rua...uns4anosdebalé...(falou numa vez só)  
Aioros-hã?  
Stella-na-nada não... -_-'  
Aioros-hã...há não...eu táva pensando alto sabe...a seika disse que ia ao médico e voltou cheia de sacolas...é a minha mulher sabe...  
Stella-bom...se quiser pode ir falar com ela eu fico aqui treinando....  
Aioros-nananinanão!você deve estar morta de sede!vem,vou te dar um pouco d'agua...  
Stella-então tá...  
e entraram em sargitário  
Aioros-Seika!?  
Seika-oros!!!*_*-foi até ele e deu um selinho em seus lábios.  
Aioros-nossa!tá muito feliz!e ai...você foi no médico ou no shopping??  
Seika-nos dois...XP  
Aioros-tá....mas então...você tem alguma coisa....  
Seika-sim  
Aioros-meu Zeus...é sério?  
Seika-é sim  
Aioros-ai...é muito grave??  
Seika-não....  
Aioros-desembucha Seika!!!  
Seika-tô com aids...  
Aioros-...tá brincando né?  
Seika-tô sim XP  
Aioros-ufa...  
Seika-tô grávida!  
Aioros-...  
Seika-que foi?  
Aioros-tá brincando também...né?  
Seika-o_o'não...  
PLOFT  
Stella-hã...isso não é normal né?  
Seika-não...você é nova aqui né?nunca te vi...  
Stella-é...meu nome é Stella....  
Seika-seika prazer...e ai...tá com sede?...hã...quer água?que ele acabou com o refrigerante ontem...  
Stella-é agua tá ótimo...  
Seika serve Stella e elas começam a conversar sobre bebês...3 min dpois...  
Aioros-ai...minha cabeça....seika...tive um sonho tão estranho...você me disse que tava grávida,e...  
Seika-aioros eu tô grávida!o_o'  
Aioros-hã...tá é?-PLOFT x_x  
Seika-quer mais água?  
Stella-quero sim,obrigada!^^  
Aioria-oie povo!!!cadê o aio...MEU ZEUS!!!O QUE FIZERAM COM O MEU IRMÃO???O_O  
Seika-eu só disse que ele ia ser papai titio aioria...  
PLOFT

Stella-*nossa!ela tem que usar esse poder para o bem...o_o'*  
Seka-bom...me ajuda a levá-los pro sofá?  
Stella-não,você já tá com um mês...deixa que eu levo eles pra lá...-pegou Aioria por que achou que era o mais leve e o levou quase morrendo até o sofá,voltou pra cozinha e viu um vulto levantar Aioros com uma certa facilidade.  
Seika-é pra levar lá pra sala tá Milo?  
Milo-tudo bem...-se vira pra stella-ok...desembucha o que deixou eles assim?e com detalhes tá?que isso é rarissíssimo!(xp)  
Stella-simples:Seika disse que tá grávida...  
Milo-putz....e eu achando que eram mais durões...bom nós temos que treinar,vamos?  
Stella-claro.  
Se despediram de Seika e foram para a casa de escorpião.  
chagando lá...  
Milo-então Stella como você define o trovão?  
Stella-como uma carga de energia negativa...(ñ sei se é issu...)  
Milo-não...com sentimentos...  
Stella-hum...dor...tristeza...e alegria.  
Milo-por que esses sentimentos?  
Stella-bom...dor é quando isso atinge alguém...tristeza por causa das crianças que ficam com medo,e alegria,por que eu gosto do barulho do trovão.  
Milo-bom...pense em um dia que você sentiu tudo isso,depois tente expulsá-la de seu corpo e atingir aqueles alvos...pronta?  
Stella-tô-e solta um raio da ponta de seus dedos destroçando um dos alvos.  
Milo-muito bom!vamos tentar de novo  
e foi assim pelo resto do treino,depois Deba os convidou pra jantar e Milo a acompanhou até em casa.  
Milo-você não vai aguentar esse rítimo...  
Stella-vou sim...tenho que agüentar...e também sábado e domingo é folga não?-ele confirmou com a cabeça-então...tem alguma coisa sábado ou domingo?  
Milo-bom...tem a festa do Deba sábado...mas é surpresa...todo mundo vai ajudar em algo  
Stella-to dentro!e ai o que que eu faço??  
Milo-bom...eu vejo e te digo amanhã tá?thau!  
Stella-thau!-disse com um aceno e entrando na cabana  
Misty-hiiiiiii,já tá pegando a novata é Milo???  
Milo-cala a boca largatixa,que hoje não estou de bom humor...  
Misty-estreçadinho....

No dia seguinte Stella descobriu que a "missão" dela era distrair o Deba, fora isso a semana foi produtiva, Shaka ficou nas meditações, Mú consertando armaduras, Saga ficou de cara emburrada por ter perdido um jogo de damas, Kanon passou a treiná-la com roupa de banho, Afrodite quase morreu quando ela, sem querer fez um "chicote" de espinhos que "corria" atrás dele, Aioros continuou com luta de armas, Aioria quis ensinar luta sem armas, Carlo continuava com aquela história de "liberte seu lado escuro", Donko estava com um extintor sempre do lado...E o cabelo dele já dava pra ver alguns fiozinhos o que lhe deu muita esperança...Milo queria que ela liberasse suas emoções, e Camus continuou com os bloqueios de ar.  
Até que finalmente chegou sábado...


	7. Armando Uma Festa

**CAP.7-ARMANDO UMA FESTA**

E finalmente chegou sábado...  
Stella havia ajustado o despertador e dormido cedo na noite passada, acordou (mais pra lá do que pra cá)  
as 4 da manhã *se não der certo eu me mato*tomou um banho pra acordar de vez, pegou um fiel café da manhã: duas maçãs, uma banana e um todinho e foi as preças pra sala de musculação e preparou tudo pra chegada do anfitrião, mas...  
Stella-*opa!Não!Tudo menos ele!Pelo amor de Zeus!*  
Deba tinha chegado no horário de sempre às 6 horas (gente... as amazonas adoram fofocar...), mas, ele estava junto...*afê...Ele vai estragar tudo...Ele não vai com a minha cara...Também nunca falo comigo...Hupf!Baka!Bom, mas tenho que enrolar né?*  
Ele-*por que ela tá olhando assim pra mim? O_o detesto isso!Quanto mais a observo mais é confuso!*  
Stella-oi Deba!Eu não sabia que vinha levantar peso aos sábados...Espero não te atrapalhar...Mas é que eu não sei que peso tenho que pegar...Me ajuda?  
Deba-bom...Pra isso você tem que se pesar...Ué?O que ouve com isso?-disse batendo na balança.  
Stella-é...Deve ter quebrado...  
Shura (isso mesmo povoXP)-deixa então que eu conserto Deba...  
Stella-estraga prazeres!-sussurrou pra si mesma.  
Shura-hã?  
Stella-nada não!^^'  
Shura-*garota estranha...*  
depois de 20 min...  
Shura-consertei...Tinha água na peça principal...  
Deba-hum...Deve ter chovido ontem...Ok...Vamos ver seu peso... 42?!Você tá muito magra pra sua idade sabia?  
Stella-bom...Eu tinha 44 quando cheguei...Devo ter emagrecido nos treinos...(emagrecer dois kg. em uma semana... um sonho para muitas garotas não?)  
Shura-bom... 42 divididos por 3 + 2  
Stella-14...-Shura olhou pra ela de canto-que foi? sou boa em contas...*ai sua baka!Não de na pista!!*  
Shura-nada não...  
Deba-bom vamos procurar peso 14...Peso 14...Ué?Cadê o peso 14?Vou buscar lá em casa...Lá tem todos os pesos e...  
Stella-NÃÃÃO...o_o° her hãm hum...v-vamos procurar...Afinal deve ta por aqui!^_^'  
Shura-é Deba o que é que custa?  
Deba-tá bom...Vocês procuram por ali e eu por aqui tá?  
E foram procurar...

Shura-você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho...  
Stella-do que você está falando?  
Shura-você escolhe...Dos seus treinamentos, da balança, do peso escondido de baixo do banco, ou daquelas máquinas com parafuso solto...¬¬°  
Stella-você percebeu?Por que não me dedurou?  
Shura-sou observador...Não falo muito com quem não conheço...E também o que ganharia se te dedurasse?Só estaria estragando a festa do Deba...  
Stella-hum...Desculpe então por ter pensado que você ia me dedurar...  
Shura-tudo bem...Eu não falava muito com você...Boa coisa é que você não pensava de mim...E ai amigos?-disse estendendo a mão.  
Stella-amigos!^^-disse apertando a mão de Shura  
E ficaram distraindo Deba até meio dia que era a hora da festa.  
Depois foram até a casa de Áries e Mú estava lá.  
Stella-oi Mú!Posso dar uma olhada na armadura do anjo negro?  
Mú-claro...  
E Shura e Deba seguiram para a casa de touro.  
Na casa de Áries...  
Mú-não era só pra você passar e me convidar?  
Stella-eu sei!Mas eu esqueci o presente na cabana!Me teletransporta pra lá, eu pego ai nós vamos tá?  
Mú-tá bom...Segura em mim...-Stella segurou no braço de Mú e...Puf...Estavam na cozinha de sua cabana, pegou uma bolsa e um embrulho segurou novamente no braço de Mú, e fez um sim com a cabeça e...puf...Se teletransportando para a casa de touro e se esconderam no lugar mais próximo: atrás do sofá onde por conhecidência (ou será que não?) estava Milo. Esperaram e logo ouviram um "clik" vindo da porta, que logo se abriu revelando...  
Todos-SURPRESA!!!!!  
Deba por pouco não saiu rolando escada a baixo, graças a Shura que o segurou causando no máximo uma forte dor de coluna no pobre Shura...  
Deba-uma festa surpresa...Então vocês lembraram... ç_ç  
Saori-como iríamos esquecer Deba?  
Stella-isso mesmo!Agora junta todo mundo ai que vou tirar uma foto...  
Mú-nananinanão,vai lá pro meio que eu tiro a foto  
Stella-então tá...-e foi pra junto da turma.  
Mú-vai pra perto do Milo, Stella...Deba vai lá pro meio...Shaka lá pra ponta...Isso muito bem agora digam X  
todos-X!

Mú se teleportou pro lado de Shaka na hora do flash e voltou a tempo de salvar a câmera, na foto saiu todos, (inicio da lista) Shion, Mú, Deba, Saga, Kanon, Carlo, Aioria, Marin, Shaka, Donko, Milo, Aioros, Seika, Shura, Camus, Dite, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shunrey, Shina, Tetis, Esmeralda, June, Stella e Saori (fim da lista) e tinha ficado muito bonita, Stella pegou a foto e o embrulho e entregou a Deba.  
Stella-espero que goste!^^  
Deba abriu o pequeno pacote e descobriu um porta-retrato de vidro super delicado, com uma inscrição de "feliz aniversário Aldebaran" em cima e em baixo a data do aniversário dele, ambos bem desenhados e em dourado.  
Deba-adorei...Obrigado Stella...^^  
Stella-não à de que...^^  
Deba guardou em uma gaveta pra Seiya não quebrar e foi para a festa, era um churrasco bem brasileiro com direito a picanha, coração, pão de alho (adoooorrroooXP)etc...Todos os meninos (menos Dite e Shaka) e Shina bebiam cerveja, as garotas (menos Stella) e Dite bebiam refrigerante Stella e Shaka ficavam sós na água, caldo de cana, e água de coco que os cavaleiros haviam conseguido.  
Shaka-porque você tá bebendo água?  
Stella-já é costume...Minha avó nunca me deixava tomar refrigerante...  
Shaka-hãã...  
Stella-então vocês já têm previsão de quando termina o meu treinamento?  
Shaka-bom você aprende bem rápido...Até o final do ano você deve estar pronta...  
Stella-que bom!!Tomara que seja dia sete de novembro*_*  
Shaka-por que?Oo  
Stella-é o meu aniversário!*_*  
Shaka-então é um dia antes de Milo...Interessante...

E assim se seguiu à festa, teve até uma hora que tentaram levantar o Deba...Mas ninguém conseguiu...Mais pra noite todos decidiram ir para uma boate e fechar o dia com chave de ouro todos foram para suas casas se arrumar pra sair (menos Aioros e Seika) todos que foram (pelo menos a maioria) formaram pares, June com Shun, *Shun até que é legal, mas putz...Ele tem q chamar o irmão toda a hora?*Shina e Shura*O_o*(milagres acontecem)Tetis e Kanon, Saori e Seiya*o cara burro esse hein?*Ikki e Esmeralda*eles eram muito legais*Shiryu e Shunrey*muito bonitinhos juntos*e Aioria e Marin, os outros estavam espalhados por ai...Stella estava simples, mas mesmo assim muito bonita, estava com uma blusinha de alça preta (que deixava sua barriga bem definida de fora), uma calça boca-sino escura, uma sandália rasteira preta, um rabo de cavalo alto, argolas pequenas prateadas e um gloss com brilho, estava sentada olhando seus novos amigos, refletindo sobre cada um...*tão diferentes...E se dão super bem...*observava agora o Saga jogar "confete" no Deba e deu uma pequena e gostosa risada quando viu Deba correr atrás do cavaleiro de gêmeos...Estava tão afundada em pensamentos que nem percebeu alguém se aproximar...  
?-o-oi...Meu nome é Peter...E o seu?  
Stella-Stella...  
Peter-poxa Stella te achei mó gatinha...Você não quer dançar um pouco?  
Stella-não...Na verdade não to muito afim não...  
Peter-por favor...Vai?Só essa música?  
Stella-*ele não vai sossegar enquanto eu não disser sim...afê...*tá vamos...  
E foram para a pista de dança, a música era um remix e Stella dançava animadamente às vezes desviando de Peter que só se esfregava nela, numa hora ele quase a beijou e então ela decidiu que tava mais que na hora de voltar a se sentar já estava saindo quando ele a segurou pelo braço.  
Stella-dá pra me soltar ou tá difícil?  
Peter-tá muito difícil...-e a puxou forçando-a virar...  
SOC

Ele caiu desacordado no chão quando tentou novamente beijá-la  
Milo-você tá bem?  
Stella-to sim...Valeu Milo!  
Milo-tudo bem...A festa não tá tão legal...Eu vou voltar pro santuário, quer carona?  
Stella-quero sim.  
Milo avisou a Shaka que eles iam embora, saíram da boate entraram no carro e Milo logo colocou uma música e foram embora, no meio do caminho Stella acabou dormindo, e quando chegaram Milo estacionou o carro, mas não saiu, ficou admirando a beleza daquela jovem sonolenta ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos castanhos, e sentiu uma vontade louca de beijar aqueles lábios arrozados tão convidativos...*epa!*mas tinha que se controlar, afinal ele era o mestre dela e a treinava!*mas Aioria treinou Marin e agora eram casados, Kanon treinou Tetis e agora eram noivos...Então por que não?*por que estava pensando isso?Por que logo ele estava pensando um monte de bobagens?Por que a mais galinha dos cavaleiros estava assim?Será?Não...Não podia ser...Não ele Milo de escorpião...Não podia estar...  
Milo-apaixonado...-um leve murmúrio saiu de seus lábios  
*não!Você só a conhece há uma semana! Não pode ficar apaixonado assim de uma hora pra outra!*então do nada ele se lembrou da sétima série...Ele tinha humilhado uma garota no dia dos namorados...Ele a havia humilhado...Todos riam dela enquanto chorava só uma garota gordinha(gordinha não!fofinha!XPPPP) se aproximou dela a erguendo e levando pro banheiro...Depois desse dia nunca mais vira a garota que humilhara...Não sabia porque havia se lembrado disso...E só acordou quando a garota ao seu lado despertou.  
Stella-hááá...Ai...d-desculpa é que eu ando muito cansada essa semana...*que mico!QUE MICO!*^^'  
Milo-não tudo bem...Quer que te acompanhe até a sua cabana?  
Stella-há, sim, cl-claro*meu Zeus...Tenho certeza que to pior que um pimentão!E gaguejando só to piorando!Que lindo Stella!É como Milena falava "tu é uma poia!" Ai...Que saudade da Mi...*(lembranças que só vão ser esclarecidas nas continuações ^_~)  
eles saíram e foram conversando até a casa dela.


	8. A Armadura

**Cap.8 A Armadura**

Já haviam se passado vários meses depois daquilo, e todos os dourados estavam a treinando.  
Mú-alma  
Shaka-luz  
Donko-fogo  
Kanon-água  
Mdm-trevas  
Dite-terra  
Kamus-ar  
Milo-eletricidade  
Aioros-luta c/ armas  
Aioria-luta s/ armas  
Deba-resitência (levantamento de pesos, corridas, etc)  
Shura-observação  
Saga-testes de inteligência (num deles ele descobriu acidentalmente que Stella e Seiya tinham memória fotográfica o_o')  
Shion-leitura de mentes, teletransporte, ocultar seu cosmo, etc...  
Logo já estavam em novembro...Dia sete de novembro...  
Stella já controlava perfeitamente os elementos, e nesse momento estava tomando banho no riacho das amazonas...De repente, sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximando...  
Stella-ai caramba...Esconda-me água!  
E, obedecendo ao comando de Stella, a água ao seu redor ficou mais escura, tampando assim, todo o seu corpo submerso.  
Milo-STELLA!STELLA!STE...Há você tá ai, eu...er...Eu vou virar tá?o_o°  
Stella-tá...E não olha!òo  
Milo-tá bom...-se virando pra não vê-la  
Stella corre pra fora do rio  
Stella-terra não o deixe me ver!  
Logo a grama cresce ao redor de Stella, fazendo-a poder se trocar, logo já estava com o seu uniforme de amazona, e saiu de lá começando a empurrar Milo pra longe do riacho.  
Stella-vamos logo se não as amazonas te matam!  
Milo-hum...Isso é um bom argumento...  
Stella-anda!  
Logo que se afastaram do riacho...  
Stella-vai desembucha,o que você foi fazer lá?lá é proibido pros cavaleiros!e você sabe!  
Milo-não sei por que...as amazonas já não usam mais máscaras...  
Stella-fala de uma vez°  
Milo-aé...Bem, o Mú e o Shion estão ocupados, e a minha armadura tá com um arranhado...Enfim...Shion disse que você sabia consertar armaduras e Shina disse que você estava aqui...  
stella-ai você veio e quase viu o que não devia né?°  
Só você mesmo né Milo?  
Milo-porque só eu mesmo?Oo

Stella-oras...E ainda pergunta?No aniversário do Shaka, por ê pintou a armadura dele de rosa,o cabelo dele de verde e ainda pois umas correntes de cipó na armadura...(depois eu faço uma fic com issuXPPP)  
Milo-as correntes foram sua idéia...¬¬°  
Stella-mero detalhe...Mas vai direto ao assunto.  
Milo-bom o shion e nem o mú podem consertar armaduras agora e a minha tá muito estranha...dá pra me ajudar?  
Stella*poxa...ele não lembro...*-tá tudo bem...com uma condição!  
Milo-qual?  
Stella-teletransporte!  
Milo-o que?Eu virar cobaia de uma maluca como você?Nunquinha!  
Stella-por favor Milo...(olhar pidão)  
Milo-tá bom!  
Stella-yes!  
???-perfeito....  
POF...(?)...POF  
Stella-chegamos!^^  
Milo-estranho...esta aqui não parece minha casa...-fintando varias rosas ao seu redor.  
Stella-ei!eu fiz essa flor pro Dite ontem!-apontando para uma rosa azul.  
Dite-querida!o que você tá fazendo na minha estufa?  
Stella-er...nada Dite...é que eu estava tentando treinar o teletransporte....  
Dite-tudo bem....mas eu preciso de uma ajuda sua...  
Stella-e qual é?  
Dite-é que a minha primeira rosa tá murchando!T-T  
Milo-você ainda tem a primeira rosa que fez?Oo  
Dite-tem algum problema com isso?Òó(preparando uma rosa)  
Stella-er....problema nenhum...vamos dite,me mostre a rosa...  
Dite-tá...-os leva até uma rosa(que está em outra sala)-está aqui  
Stella-ok Dite,preciso de um vaso,terra e adubo.  
Dite-certo!-sai e logo está de volta com tudo o que ela pediu  
Stella aponta para a terra onde surge um pequeno buraco, pega a rosa e a coloca lá.aponta novamente,desta vez sai um pouco de Água da ponta de seu dedo,e fexa o buraco(com o mesmo dedo,o dedo é multiuso!OO)logo depois se consentra e assopra as pétalas da rosa,as murchas caem dando lugar as novas.  
Stella-pronto Dite...agora tem que me prometer que vai cuidar bem dela.  
Dite-tá eu prometo!  
Stella-vai ser uma linda roseira...tudo bem?  
Dite-tudo,pode deixar!^^  
Stella-er...Milo...posso tentar de novo?  
Milo-tá vai....  
Stella-^^

POF...(?)...POF  
Stella-que bom!finalmente consegui!^^  
Shaka-Stella?  
Stella-Shaka?mas...eu..eu...  
Shaka-preciso da sua ajuda  
Stella-tá tudo bem...  
Milo-hiiiii....hoje é que eu não chego em casa....  
Shaka-não é pra tanto Milo,é que eu não acho as chaves do meu carro,devo telas perdido no jardim-os guiou até lá-bom,eu procuro por aqui e vocês por ali feito?  
Stella-tá!-e seguiram, bom Stella teve que puxar milo por um tempo,até este começar a andar por conta propria.  
PUF!  
Milo-acabo a luz....hehehehe!O shaka é caloteiro!  
Stella-para tá?Temos que achar a chave...  
Milo-tá bom...Alguma idéia?  
Stella se concentrou e liberou uma esfera de luz, agora dava para ver tudo ao seu redor, mas Milo estava diferente, parecia um tanto quanto abobado.  
Stella liberou outra esfera, e atravez dela enxergou as chaves próximas a uma flor não sabia o porque,mas aquilo estava facil de mais.e fez a luz encostar na flor,que ao encostar na flor ficou negra e se então disparou um raio contra ela,que explodiu,não sutindo nenhum efeito na chave.  
Milo saiu do seu transe e eles entregaram a chave ao shaka.  
Stella-er....milo...  
Milo-ande logo antes que eu mude de idéia!  
Stella-^^°  
POF...(?)...POF  
Milo-chegamos!  
Stella-HAAA!Desvia!Desvia!  
Várias flechas eram lançadas contra os dois, não sabiam aonde estavam,mas não podiam ficar ali sem fazer criou dois bastões de gelo e entregou um a Milo,ambos ficaram lutando por um tempo,até Stella se cansar.  
Stella-milo,fica perto de mim  
Milo-o que você vai fazer-se aproximando dela  
Ela fez um circulo de fogo como escudo e começou a levitá-los (só a alguns centímetros do chão) com os poderes telepáticos. Mas de repente as flechas começaram a vir pelos lados também, então ela começou a disparar raios de energia negra.  
Milo-Stella...não é melhor usar o teletransporte?  
Stella-hié!eu tinha me esquecido!^^°  
Milo-¬¬°

POF...POF  
Milo-aleluia!Lar doce lar!-se jogando no sofá.  
Stella-não sei não hein Milo...não me lembro daquela sombra ali não...AAH!  
Um "ninja" apareceu a golpeando no estomago,fazendo-a perder o folego por alguns segundos,mas logo estava lutando contra ,choutes,até ela perceber algo...  
Stella-Aioria?!o que você tá fazendo?OO  
Milo-parabéns!Você passou nos testes!  
Stella-Milo?!Como você pode fazer isso?Oo  
Aioria-não foi ele...O plano foi da Saori  
Saori-sim, eu influenciei em seu teletransporte, para poder realizar os testes. E você passou nos quatro, agora você pode receber a sua armadura.  
Mú apareceu com a urna da armadura nos braços e a colocou no chão.  
Stella-e-eu...Posso experimentar?  
Shion-claro!Vá em frente!^^  
Shura-é só puxar a corda.  
Ela puxou a corda e logo surgiu a armadura, mais brilhante do que todas as estrelas ela se separou e foi colando no corpo dela. O corpo do anjo se encaixou perfeitamente nela. A cabeça do dragão ficou como um escudo e as garras do mesmo ficaram sobre as suas mãos.  
Milo*ficou linda...*(XPPPP)  
Stella ficou muito feliz e abraçou a todos. Logo deba anunciou que tinha uma festa para a aniversariante e todos foram para o comodo onde este seria feito. Todos se divertiam muito. Logo o tempo passou e já era noite, e ela resolveu ir um pouco para a varanda para ver as estrelas. A noite estava perfeita, se sentou na sacada da varanda e ficou a observar o brilhante céu.  
Kamus-onde foi Stella?  
Shura-foi lá fora.  
Milo-bom...Vou ver se aconteceu alguma coisa...  
Saori-então tá.  
Milo foi para a varanda, e logo que a viu deu um sorriso, ele estava decidido, ia contar para ela tudo o que sentia por ela. Então se aproximou.  
Milo-Stella?  
(?)

Shaka abriu os olhos de repente (e com a onda de energia varias coisas explodiram)  
Shaka-tem uma sombra por perto...  
Saori-o que?  
Stella-HAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Seika-de aonde veio isso?  
Shion-veio lá de fora.  
Marin-vamos lá!  
Aioros-não!Você e as outras garotas vão ficar aqui!  
Shina-por que?  
Aioria-porque Seika está grávida!E se o inimigo entrar aqui?Quem vai protegê-la?  
Tetis-tem rasão-se vira para Kanon-boa sorte-e lhe dá um selinho.  
Kanon-pode deixar!  
Saori-vamos logo!  
Seiya-não!Você fica!  
Saori-por que?  
Shura-por que não poderemos defendê-la lá  
Dite-gente!Stella e Milo estão lá fora!  
Carlo-droga!Eles estão se divertindo sozinhos!  
Saga-estamos esperando o que?Vamos logo!  
Shiryu-ok, as meninas aqui dentro ouviram?  
Shunrey-certo.  
Ikki-tem mesmo que confirmar isso?  
Mú-claro!Elas podem sair a qualquer momento!  
Hyoga-há!Elas não são assim...  
Shun-é!E se quiserem eu mesmo fico para vigiá-las!  
Deba-chega!Stella e milo estão em perigo!Se vocês não vão ajudá-los eu vou!  
Donko-ele tá certo!Vamos logo!  
Todos-certo!  
Logo que saíram da casa de escorpião viram quatro mulheres...

**tirando duvidas(caso tiverem)**

bom gente....pra qm naum entendeu nada do por que a Stella teve q passar por esses testes e onde eles pesaram eu explico rapidinho^^  
tipo eu imaginei q,já q os cavs demoram cerca de 6 anos para serem cavaleiros e ela só levou um ano,ela teria q passar por mais testes q o normal(e lembrando q não tinha outra pessoa lutando pela a armadura do anjo negro do dragão elemental^^)  
bom agora onde se passaram os testes....  
1°-casa de peixes  
2°-casa de virgem(sala das arvores gêmeas)  
3°-casa de sargitário(imaginei uma sala de treinamento na casa de sargitário,só com armas,que é onde a stella treina junto com o aioros e aioria.)  
4°-casa de escorpião (onde ela também recebe a armadura^^)


	9. O Inicio De Uma Nova Batalha

**CAP-9:O INICIO DE UMA NOVA BATALHA**

Todos saíram da 8ª casa zodiacal, indo em direção às escadas que ligavam libra á escorpião, se deparando com quatro mulheres, três com armaduras de cores escuras e uma mulher de vestido mórbido, cabelos prateados e olhos de mesma tonalidade, sua pele muito branca realçava ainda mais o seu vestido negro.  
seiya-espactros?Mas...Como?  
mulher-está muito enganado pégaso!Estes espectros não são comuns!Estas são as minhas sereias espectrais!  
Flut-sou Flut,a sereia espectral da água!  
Erde-sou Erde,a sereia espectral da terra!  
Airie-sou Airie, a sereia espectral do ar!  
Carlo-ótimo!Eu sou máscara da morte de câncer, que irá matar todas vocês!  
airie-claro...Se você ao menos conseguir se mover...huhuhuhuhu...-disse revelando uma flauta de sua súplice de cor cinza escura, com um sorriso travesso no canto da boca ao mesmo tempo em que levava a flauta aos lábios.  
Os cavaleiros não conseguiram fazer nenhum movimento a tempo, ficaram estáticos, sem demonstrar nenhuma reaçã as duas sereias restantes avançaram com socos e chutes contra os cavaleiros que continuavam sem ação.  
Stella despertava aos poucos, levou a mão até a cabeça enquanto se levantava, se lembrando do que havia ocorrido.  
.:-*-:._ .:-* BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
_milo-Stella...__  
Stella se virou ao ouvir seu nome, e deu um sorriso a over quem a chamava, ia revelar tudo o que sentia por ele, antes que talvez, fosse tarde de mais.  
__Stella-oi milo!^_^__  
__milo-oi…você está se sentindo bem?__  
__Stella-sim...Por que?__  
__milo-sei lá...É que você saiu e eu achei que talvez não estivesse se sentindo bem e...AI!__-disse ao ser atingido por um raio arroxeado e cair desacordado.  
Stella se virou rapidamente para ver quem o havia atingido e viu uma mulher de olhos e cabelos prata, com um vestido negro, que ainda tinha a mão direita estendida em direção á Milo e 3 mulheres com armaduras de brilho obscuro._

_Stella-quem é você?Não tem coragem de enfrentá-lo frente á frente para ver quem vence?__  
__Airie-dobre a língua quando falar com lady Persérfone!__-disse dando um tapa no rosto de Stella, que não conseguiu revidar de imediato, pois sentiu uma corrente de ar barrar seus movimentos.  
__Stella-acha que isso irá me deter?__-e dizendo isso liberou o seu cosmo, fazendo a corrente de ar ser desfeita.  
__persérfone-ousa interferir,humana?Que tola...Morra por me questionar!__-e dizendo isso lança novamente um raio de brilho arroxeado, mas agora em direção de Stella, que antes de cair desacordada mandou uma mensagem via cosmo para Shaka:  
__Stella- "Shaka...Atena está em perigo...uma sombra se aproxima..."__  
__erde-não irá avisar á ninguém que estamos aqui!Morra de uma vez!death Stones!__-disse tirando duas castanholas de sua armadura e ao começar a tocá-las, pedras começaram a levitar atingindo Stella, que com um grito de dor, caiu desacordada._  
.:-*-:._ .:-* DO FLASH BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
Agora que se lembrava do ocorrido se levantava pronta para a luta, mas ela estranhou algo, tinha poças de sangue espalhadas por todo o chão, olhou para onde a batalha ocorria e estranhou mais ainda.  
Stella-porque não revidam?-perguntou para si mesma, tentando compreender o por que daqueles cavaleiros não revidarem a nenhum golpe das sereias espectrais.  
Stella correu até Shaka que já estava muito ferido e começou a interrogá-lo:  
Stella-shaka por que vocês não revidam?-perguntou sacudindo de leve o ensangüentado virgiano-e por que não me responde?Responda por favor!  
flut-você ainda está viva?-disse se aproximando-oras, você é mais forte do que eu pensei...Não gaste saliva porque ele não vai responder!Nós vingaremos lorde Hades e mataremos Atena!  
Stella-shaka!Por favor!-se virando para Shaka, a ignorando.

flut-ousa me ignorar?Você não sabe o abismo de diferença entre nossos cosmos?Como é tola!-disse dando um tapa no rosto de Stella-como ousa me desafiar?  
Com o tapa, Stella foi lançada para perto de Mú que também estava muito ferido, e olhou para Flut com um ar de desafio.  
Stella-ninguém bate em mim e sai impune![/bue]-disse se levantando e limpando o filete de sangue que escorria do canto de seus lábios.  
flut-então acho que serei a primeira!-disse tirando uma harpa de sua súplice se pôs a tocar enquanto a água se acumulava a sua volta-water sing!  
Logo toda aquela água foi em direção á Stella, que não tendo como recuar, vôou longe, atravessando uma janela da 8ª casa zodiacal, e assustando quem estava lá.  
shunrey-HÁÁÁÁÁÁ!  
June-Stella?  
Esmeralda-você está bem?  
Stella-ai...Defina "bem"...-disse levantando com dificuldade.  
Saori-o que está acontecendo lá afinal?Quem é desta vez?  
Stella-uma tal de Persérfone que quer te matar...Isso é normal?Oo  
Marin-mais do que você imagina...^^°  
Shina-putz...Logo a mulher de personalidade dupla do rei dos defuntos?Cara...Ninguém merece!°  
Seika-Stella...Por um acaso os garotos estão agindo de forma estranha?  
Stella-sim...Como você sabe?  
Seika-o Shun TÁ estranho°-disse apontando pro cavaleiro que estava de olhos esbugalhados e boca entre aberta, deixado um pouco de baba lhe escorrer pelo queixo e totalmente paralisado.  
Stella-hãããã...o_o°  
Tetis-pelo jeito que ele está...-disse pensando um pouco-tem mais alguém com ela?  
Stella-sim...Mais três mulheres.  
Tetis-mas é claro!Por isso que Shun e os outros estão assim!Elas devem ser meio sereias!  
Stella-mas se são sereias, como é que elas estão aqui?Elas não deveriam viver na água?  
Shunrey-a não ser...  
Stella-a não ser o que?-se virando para shunrey.  
Shunrey-...Que elas sejam as ninfas de persérfone.  
Esmeralda-ok...Tradução por favor?^^°

Shunrey-quando Persérfone foi raptada por Hades, suas três ninfas quiseram procurá-la, então pediram auxílio a Posseidon, que lhes deu pernas na terra, asas no céu e caudas na água...Pelo menos, foi o que o mestre ancião me contou.  
Tetis-e por serem meio sereias os cavaleiros não poderão lutar contra elas, ou serão hipinotizados!  
Saori-então uma amazona terá que ajudá-la...  
Tetis,shina,Marin,june-eu vou!-viram-se umas pras outras-não!Eu disse eu!  
Saori-só há uma forma sábia de saber quem irá...Vamos lá!-tampa os olhos e aponta para cada uma-uni-duni-tê...  
Todas as garotas tombam.  
Saori-escolhi você!-tirou a mão dos olhos-pronto!Vai a Marin^^  
Marin-yes!  
Shina,tetis,june-não vale!De novo!  
Stella-não dá tempo...Vamos Marin!-e dizendo isso ambas erguem seus cosmos chamando por suas armaduras, que atendem prontamente o chamado, se unindo ao corpo de suas respectivas donas.  
Elas saíram e viram novamente, a mesma cena que Stella havia visto anteriormente, os cavaleiros estavam sendo espancados pelas sereias sem revidarem.  
Stella olhou para Flut e viu que esta espancava aumentou o seu caosmo,formando uma esfera de fogo em sua mão direita.  
Stella-fire ball!-disse lançando a esfera nas costas da sereia e dando um sorrisinho de canto, chamando-a para a batalha com a mesma mão.  
flut-huhuhuhuhu...Acho que será divertido...Pois bem, vamos lá!-tocou novamente a sua harpa criando vários riscos de água ao redor de si-water slash!  
Os riscos foram em direção de Stella, que fez um escudo de luz refletindo o golpe.  
Stella-ligth shield!  
O golpe de Flut agora voltava contra ela, que com apenas um sorriso irônico deu um mortal para trás, dexando a mostra o corpo ferido de Milo, que com aquele golpe e sem a sua armadura, poderia ser fatal.  
Stella então se desesperou, e em um ato impensado se teletransportou,se pondo sobre Milo e sendo atingida por todas as agulhas.

Stella-uh!-soltou um murmúrio de dor, fazendo uma pequena careta e arqueando as costas.  
Flut-háháháhá!Resistiu ao meu golpe é?Bom, ele era o mais fraco mesmo...Vamos acabar logo com isso não é?háháháhá!  
Stella com muito esforço começou a se levantar, a olhou com um olhar desafiador novamente,e com um sorrisinho de canto falou:  
Stella-se for capaz...Pode vir!-e tomou posição de combate.  
flut-ora sua fedelha!Vê se te enxerga!-disse correndo em direção à jovem-agora você vai morrer!marmeid's tears!-e dizendo isso passou por Stella, e logo pôde se ver sangue sendo jorrado na face de Stella.  
.:-*-:..:-* ISSO.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
Marin enfrentava ferozmente a sereia da -se de todas as pedras que Erde lhe lançava, e agora estava na hora do golpe final.  
Marin-sua hora chegou! Snapshot of the eagle!-atacou atingindo a sereia em cheio, que caiu desacordada, quando Marin olhou para a outra batalha viu Stella ser golpeada.  
Marin-Ah não!Stella!-e quando tentou correr até ela não conseguiu, pois sentiu os seus movimentos serem barrados por correntes de ar.  
airie-aonde pensa que vai?Ainda nem começamos a brincar...-disse descendo ao chão-Sou Airie a sereia espectral do ar, acho bom você saber o nome de quem a mandará para o além...Mas pode deixar, tentarei fazer isso de forma rápida e indolor...  
Marin-sério é?Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa, mas infelizmente não posso dizer que será indolor...-disse dando um sorrisinho de canto e, ao erguer seu cosmo se livrou das correntes de ar-Sou Marin, a amazona de á-se deste nome quando chegar ao tártaro pra fazer companhia a sua amiguinha!  
airie-ora sua!-e dizendo isso avançou contra a amazona de águia.  
.:-*-:..:-* OUTRA BATALHA.:-*-:..:-*-:.

Sangue foi jorrado na face de Stella, e dando um sorriso de vitória, a sereia começou a rir:  
flut-háháháháhá!Só com um golpe jorrou todo o seu sangue para fora!háháháhá!  
Stella (levantando o rosto)-tem certeza que este sangue é meu?-indagou-a com um olhar misterioso.  
A sereia olhou para a amazona, de fato ela não estava ferida com tal ão olhou para si mesma e viu uma grande estaca de gelo atravessando o seu estômago, caiu de joelhos e com um olhar assustado a interrogou:  
flut-ma-mas...Como?Eu não...en-entendo...  
Stella-você ficou tão cega com a vitória eminente que nem percebeu, quando a água do seu golpe começou a se acumular a minha volta eu a usei para um contra-ataque,fazendo esta estaca que está ai-disse limpando o sangue do rosto-neste momento você perdeu,adeus espectra de persérfone,descance em paz.-disse se virando após a queda da sereia.  
Persérfone-huhuhuhuhu...Ora, ora, ora...O que temos aqui?Agora são cinco assassinatos não?-perguntou se aproximando por trás de Stella.  
Stella(se virando)-o que quer dizer com isso?  
persérfone-do seu passado é claro!Do passado que você tenta esquecer.  
Stella-e-eu não sei do que você está falando!  
persérfone-oras...E como não?Então refrescarei a sua memória...-deu um sorrisinho irônico antes de lançar o seu golpe-Memories of the gods!  
.:-*-:..:-* OUTRA BATALHA.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
Marin desviou de mais um golpe, já estava cansada, mas não desistiria.  
airie-hahahaha....Você não disse que ia me mandar para o tártaro?Pois tente ao menos me alcançar!-e dizendo isso levantou vôo, com a sua flauta em mãos.  
Marin-vou mostrar a você o porque da águia ser a ave que melhor caça!Preste muita atenção Airie, pois cada cavaleiro de prata tem uma habilidade extra, e você será a primeira a ver a minha!-Marin se concentrou um pouco levantando alguns centímetros do chão.

airie-você também pode voar?  
Marin-não,como mouses de baleia,que mantém a água dividida por um limite de tempo,eu também possuo esta limitaçã chega de brincadeiras-disse ficando na mesma altura que a sereia-agora é pra valer! Meteors of eagle!-e lançando este golpe(que é muito parecido com o do seiya)fez com que a sereia se distraísse se desviando,então Marin se posicionou atrás da mesma- Snapshot of the eagle!  
Airie foi lançada violentamente para o chão e olhou a amazona com ódio no olhar.  
airie-você mexeu com quem não devia amazona...Você irá sentir o amargo gosto da derrota agora! Currents of air cutting!-e começou a tocar sua flauta de onde saiu correntes de ar em forma de navalhas.  
Marin (ainda no ar) tentou desviar dos golpes, porém acabou levando um corte a altura da coxa, desceu a terra segurando o ferimento, ensangüentando a mão.  
airie-huhuhuhuhu...Desviou da maioria não?Mas agora não tem mais escapatória!Morra de uma vez! Currents of air cutting!  
.:-*-:..:-* OUTRA BATALHA.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
Stella caiu de joelhos no chão, com as mãos apoiadas ao chão frio e sujo de água e sangue da varanda da 8ª casa zodiacal, agonizando de dor.  
Stella-o que...O que você fez?  
persérfone-eu?Oras...Não fiz nada de mais, só estou refrescando...-seus olhos ficaram totalmente prateados-...a sua memória!  
De repente Stella se sentiu sugada pelo tempo, voltou horas, dias e anos, até chegar naquele dia que tanto queria esquecer.


	10. Tristes Lembranças

**CAP.:9-TRISTES LEMBRANÇAS**

.:-*-:._ .:-* BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
_uma menina de aproximadamente 4 anos,estava saindo do carrocel junto a um menino de 8 anos,um tanto emburrado.  
Ele tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e os olhos da mesma uma bermuda bege e uma blusa preta e também usava um boné da mesma cor.  
A garota tinha um rosto radiante, vestia uma calça jeans eu uma blusinha rosa,o cabelo castanho calaro estava preso em duas marias chiquinhas._  
.:-*-:._ .:-* DO FLASH BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
stella-pára com isso-disse já com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.  
persérfone-por que?ainda tá no inicio...huhuhuhuhu  
.:-*-:._ .:-* BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
_Menino-então...Aonde vamos agora?Ainda temos dois ingressos.  
Menina-não sei...Onde você quer ir Coltz?  
Coltz-sei lá...Queria ir para a montanha russa, mas não iam deixar você entrar então...Que tal irmos para a roda gigante?  
Menina-tá bom maninho!^_^_  
.:-*-:._ .:-* DO FLASH BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
Stella-pára com isso!Pára!-disse segurando fortemente a cabeça que estava latajante pelo conflito mental que ela travava com persérfone,para impedir que as tristes lembranças voltassem.  
persérfone-apenas curta o espetáculo meu bem...huhuhuhuhu!  
.:-*-:._ .:-* BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
_Lá de cima dava pra ver todo o esplendor da cidade,várias luzes coloridas e as pessoas pareciam apenas pequenas formigas.  
A menina estava com os seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhando enquanto o seu irmão apenas admirava feliz o rosto radiante de sua pequena irmã.  
Logo já estavam novamente no chão,indo em direção á barraca de algodões doces,onde encontraram dois adultos.  
Mulher-e então?já brincaram o suficiente?-disse com um sorriso carinhoso em seus lábios.  
Menina-não mamãe...deixa a gente brincar mais um poquinho...-pediu fazendo um pequeno beicinho._

_Mãe-hahahahaha...não dá meu anjinho,o Coltz vai ter aula amanhã lembra?-disse pegando a pequena no colo-mas nós voltamos outro dia tá?  
Menina-tá...fazer o que?-resmungou um tanto emburrada.  
Homem-bom...Vamos para o carro crianças?-disse pegando Coltz no colo(contra a vontade dele)e no meio do caminho apertou as bochechas dele.  
Coltz-pai!na bochecha não!-reclamou.  
Pai-hehehehe!Vamos entrar-perguntou já próximo de um carro prata._  
.:-*-:._ .:-* DO FLASH BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
Stella-pára de uma vez!-gritou, suor escorria pelo seu rosto, se misturando com grossas lágrimas que percorriam suas sua cabeça no intuito de conter a dor que agora era quase impossível de conter.  
persérfone-e porque?Ainda nem chegou na melhor parte...huhuhuhu...  
.:-*-:._ .:-* BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
_Já estavam no meio do caminho,os adultos estavam na frente e as crianças atrás,todos rindo felizes,até ficarem em um engarrafamento.  
Pai-estranho...Não deveria ter engarrafameto á essa hora...-e se calou de repente ao ouvir barulho de tiros.  
Mãe-Coltz!Stella!Se abaixem!-neste momento eles já estavam de baixo dos bancos, e logo o barulho dos tiros já estava muito próximo, e os adultos tentavam inutilmente tirar os cintos.  
Pôde ser escutado um forte barulho dentro do se encolheu e Coltz segurou sua mão na tentativa de passar uma segurança que não possuí logo um liquido quente e avermelhado tocou as mãos de ambos._  
.:-*-:._ .:-* DO FLASH BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
Stella-pára com isso de uma vez!-gritou, queria sair desse pesadelo o mais rápido possível,sabia que não agüentaria aquilo por mais tempo.  
persérfone-cale-se!-bradou dando um tapa na face de Stella.  
.:-*-:._ .:-* BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.

_As crianças foram levadas para um orfanato,onde esperavam a decisão do juiz.  
Stella se encontrava em seu quarto onde novamente chorava sozinha.  
Stella-foi minha cu-culpa...Se eu não tivesse insistido tanto pra i-ir no parque...Eles não te-teriam morrido...é tudo minha culpa!Minha!-resmungou entre soluços.  
.:-*-:._ .:-* FLASH .:-*-:..:-*-:.  
Stella-mas vovô...Cadê o Coltz?-perguntou enquanto via o seu avô pondo a sua mala no carro.  
Avô-Stella...eu tentei,juro que tentei...Mas só consegui a sua guarda...  
Stella-não!Eu quero o meu irmão!-disse já chorando, e segurando firmemente o cachorrinho de pelúcia que havia ganhado de seu irmão no parque.  
Avô-calma Stella...Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas você vai superar essa dor-disse a abraçando._  
.:-*-:._ .:-* DO FLASH BACK.:-*-:..:-*-:.  
stella-já chega!-gritou saindo do controle mental de persérfone-você não irá controlar mais minhas lembranças!  
persérfone-e pra que precisaria?já sei como foi a morte de seus avós...um ataque cardíaco,morreram numa discussão que o ponto central era você!huhuhuhuhuhu!até o rapaz que você ama tem pena de você...você não lembra dele não é?-disse se aproximando de Milo-ele é aquele garoto que te humilhou na 7ª série...é,acho que pela primeira vez me enganei...ele não deve ter pena de você não...deve ter é nojo!háháháhá!vou lhe poupar de ser a causadora de mais uma morte-disse levantando a sua mão em direção a Milo e concentrado energia obscura na mesma-diga adeus!


	11. Revelações

**CAP.11-REVELAÇÕES**

airie-huhuhuhuhu...Desviou da maioria não?Mas agora não tem mais escapatória!Morra de uma vez! Currents of air cutting!  
Como um último esforço para escapar das correntes de ar, Marin deu um mortal para longe, porém ao cair de pé no chão acabou escorregando, graças à falta de firmeza que aquele corte lhe proporcionava.  
aire-você realmente tem muita sorte...Mas ela não permanecerá por muito tempo!MORRA DE UMA VEZ!-disse se preparando para o próximo golpe.  
Erde-Espere irmã!-disse se levantando com esforço-Acabaremos com ela juntas!  
Aire-pois bem!Vamos lá!O sagrado golpe das sereias de Perséfone!SIGH OF MARMAID!-um furacão se formou no terreno, não um furacão de apenas vento. Mas sim com muito cosmo.  
Erde-STEPS OF THE MARMAID!-um terremoto começou a partir a terra e assim acabou aprisionando a amazona de águia. Que não tinha mais como escapar. Estava preparada para o fim eminente até que uma silhueta feminina trajada com uma armadura púrpura tirou-a rapidamente da fissura que a havia aprisionado, levando-a para um lugar mais seguro.  
???-duas contra uma?Que decepção...Se estava nessa situação eu teria vindo antes...  
erde-quem está ai?Apareça se tiver coragem!-brandiu olhando a sua volta.  
???-já que insiste tanto em saber o nome de quem irá te matar eu aviso logo...-de repente o vulto de armadura púrpura apareceu atrás da sereia da terra-meu nome é Shina,a amazona da constelação de ophicus!Preparasse para a sua morte! Poisonous claws!(eu inventei esse golpe! ^^)-e dizendo isso, enfiou suas unhas no pescoço da sereia. As unhas brilharam em um brilho púrpura reluzente, logo Shina retirou suas unhas da sereia, e podia-se ver que a pele envolta do ferimento havia obtido uma cor negra. E então a sereia caiu morta no chão.  
aire-desgraçada!O que você fez com ela?-indagou com fúria.  
shina-nada de mais...Apenas a mandei de volta pro lugar onde ela treinou...O inferno.

aire-sua...!Eu vou matar você!-disse dando um soco no rosto de shina, porém no meio do caminho ele foi barrado por uma mão suja de sangue.  
Marin-eu...Já...Disse...Sou eu… Quem vai te… Matar...-disse com muito esforço.  
Shina-mas Marin!Você não está em condições de lutar!  
Marin-Não me atrapalhe Shina!Esta luta... É só entre mim...E ela!-disse com um olhar desafiador.  
Shina-humpf...Está bem...Só vê se acaba logo com isso viu...Eu to com pressa. ù_u  
Marin-pode...Deixar...-e dizendo isso fez uma voadora, dando um chute no queixo da sereia-já percebi que ela...Não é boa de combate...Corpo-a-corpo...Só tem...Golpes a longa...Distancia...Vai ser rápido...Eu prometo...  
aire-não prometa o que você não pode cumprir!CURRENTS OF AIR CUTING!  
Marin-já ouviu dizer que um golpe não funciona 2 vezes contra um cavaleiro?METEORS OF THE AGLE!-disse usando o ultimo resíduo de cosmo que possuía neste último golpe.  
Os golpes colidiram no meio de sua trajetória, mas os vários brilhos azulados foram aos poucos transpassando a corrente de ar. Atingindo fatalmente a última sereia que ainda jazia de pé.  
aire-então...Este é...O poder...Dos cava...Leiros de...Atena...-deu um pequeno sorriso-finalmente...Vou poder revê-lo...Mestre...-disse caindo no chão,ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima rolava por sua -se levar pela morte.  
Marin começou a sentir o corpo pesar,a visão ficar turva e os pés perderem o chã-se cair e também ser amparada por um par de braços amistosos antes da coolizão com o solo esburacado.  
shina-calma...Pode deixar que eu já resolvo esses arranhões viu?-disse sorrindo amigável,enquanto o cosmo púrpura tomava conta do corpo de minutos depois ela já estava curada,sem nem sinais de que lutara.  
Marin-shina...O que está fazendo aqui?Deveria estar protegendo Saori e Seika!

Shina-a própria Saori que me mandou vir pra cá.ela se lembrou que no passado ela e Pérserfone eram muito amigas,então não há motivos para ela querer a cabeça de Atena.  
Marin-mas...Nós matamos o marido dela...Matamos hades!  
Shina-mas o casamento deles foi uma armadilha!Ela não queria se casar com ele!Então não há motivos neste ataque!  
Marin-mas então...Por que ela está atacando?  
Shina-não sei...Saori pensou na possibilidade que já que ela é uma semi-deusa...  
Marin-...Ela pode estar sendo forçada a isto!Ela tá sendo controlada!  
Shina-exato!E pelo que Atena pensa,ela acha que deve ser um deus completo...E talvez haja uma forma de livrarmos Persérfone do controle deste deus.  
Marin-mas,acho que pra isso nós devemos despertar os outros cavaleiros.nós teríamos mais chances.  
Shina-bom...Agora que derrotamos as sereias será mais fácil!Se afaste despertar todos de uma vez!  
Marin-mas isso irá acabar com o seu cosmo!  
Shina-não...Acho que ainda vai sobrar o suficiente pra dar uns tabefes na persérfone.-disse dando um sorriso travesso.  
Marin-ok...Irei ajudar a Stella...Enquanto isso,faça o seu melhor minha amiga!-disse pondo sua mão no ombro da companheira e partindo logo em seguida.  
Shina-Pode deixar...-sussurrou enquanto via a ruiva se afastar rapidamente.-...Minha amiga...  
Concentrou todo o seu cosmo,e o explosão púrpura invadiu as trevas da noite,se dispersando em vários feixes de energia que iam de encontro a cada cavaleiro caído.  
Esgotada,shina se sentiu fraca. Como se toda a força dela se fugisse por entre seus dedos. E caiu desacorada nas trevas da noite. Na escadaria,recentemente esburacada e cheia de sangue,para escorpião.

_______________________________

bom...aki tá o motivo pro "poder" da shina ser o de cura:  
Na mitologia grega, Ofiúco corresponde a Asclepio, filho do deus Apolo e de igual maneira da mortal Corônides . Desenvolveu tal habilidade na medicina que, claro acreditava-se que, claro tinha poder de ressuscitar os mortos. Ofendido, Hades pediu a Zeus que, claro o matasse, por violar a ordem natural das coisas — e de igual maneira Zeus concordou. No entanto, como tributo a seu valor, decidiu colocá-lo no céu rodeado por 1 serpente, símbolo da vida que, claro se renova.


	12. O Anjo Negro

**Cap.12-O anjo negro**

persérfone-háháháhá!vou lhe poupar de ser a causadora de mais uma morte-disse levantando a sua mão em direção a Milo e concentrado energia obscura na mesma-diga adeus!  
Stella-você...não vai...encostar...NELE!-sua voz saiu grossa,como se outra pessoa falasse por ela, e de repente o seu cosmo aumentou de forma cosmo prata era perceptivel a olho nu,e ia se tornando tão denso a ponto de não se ver mais a jovem em meio dele.  
persérfone-não...não é possivel-balbaciou espantada.  
_-_em algum lugar do olimpo_-_  
Uma lágrima de brilho azulado rolou pela face de uma linda mulher,mas se olhassem mais de perto veriam que não era apenas uma um ser com a face de uma linda mulher de cabelos negros que caiam desarrumados por suas costas,seus olhos eram de um tom amarelo escuro e seu corpo era de leã também duas enormes asas brancas que,neste momento se mantinham ser olhava atentamente um espelho d'água onde mostrava a batalha que acontecia no santuário.  
?-esfinge?o que ouve?-perguntou alguem que entrava no recinto.  
esfinge-o anjo,Cronos...o sinal aconteceu depois de tanto tempo!há chance _dela_ retornar!  
cronos-_ela_ retornará?pois pode contar com minha ajuda no que for necessá esteve ao meu lado na derrota de meu pai,agora eu estarei ao seu lado.  
esfinge-obrigada Cronos...realmente o tempo será indispensavel no retorno de minha filha...  
_-_outro lugar no Olimpo_-_  
?-então...resolveu aparecer?Mas a profecia ainda deverá ser realizada...se eu destrui-la antes...-de repente deu um sorriso malicioso-mas...ela se parece tanto com minha amada...quem sabe se sobreviver eu não possa fazê-la se tornar minha?huhuhuhu!-e dizendo isso apontou para aonde a luta ocorria-mas não posso deixar ninguém interferir...isso será interessante...  
_-_santuário_-_  
O cosmo de Stella começou a entrar em mutação,aumentando dezenas de vezes.

O chão a sua volta começou a afundar,fazendo assim uma pedras começavam a voar por todos os onda de energia afastou todos os corpos á alguns metros de distâcia,tirando Milo do alcance de Perséérfone foi atirada contra um dos pilares da entrada de escorpião,coolidindo fortemente de costas e isso fez com que seu sangue divino escapasse pelos lábios.  
persérfone-mas...o que...?-olhou para a cratera e,viu de lá um ser surgir.  
a perna direita era feita de gelo,e a direita era um braço direito era de lava e o esquerdo feito de cipós,sua mão direita era luz enquanto a esquerda era tronco era feito de vento e sua face era de um material indiscritivel,ao mesmo tempo que lembrava um cristal,era de uma coloração cinza que parecia retratar toda a sua tristeza e sofrimento.  
?-você...não vai machucar mais ninguém!-sua voz era grossa,e soava de forma raivosa.  
persérfone-o...o que é você?-perguntou temorosa.  
?-sou a garota com quem você não deveria ter mechido!  
_-_perto dali..._-_  
marin-STELLA!-ela não conseguia se como se existisse um campo de força ao redor do local-o que tá acontecendo?  
_-_FIM DO CAP_-_


	13. Pingente Rubro Como As Chamas

Cap.12-pingente rubro como as chamas

Perserfone encarava assustada o ser a sua frente.

persérfone-não importa se tenha despertado o poder adormecido do anjo!você nunca poderá me deter!mas adimito que,deixar o poder do anjo consumir o seu corpo em um momento de desespero?você realmente está decidida a retornar...

stella-chega de conversar,vou te destruir agora!-disse o ser elemental com visível raiva.

Ambas ergueram os cosmos e se puseram a lutar a tal velocidade que não era visível a olhos de energia cruzavam o ar,algumas gotas do sangue divino escapavam do corpo da deusa.

Logo elas se puseram apenas a encarar uma a outra.

Pérserfone estava com o seu vestido rasgado,e com vários cortes e hematomas espalhados pelo visível um pequeno pingente vermelho ,vermelho como as chamas.

persérfone-mesmo que eu seja derrotada,você irá destruir todo o mundo na forma que está...vamos,desista!o anjo negro não descansará até...

stella-chega!não quero saber do que você está falando!só quero é acabar com você!

Os olhos de stella decaíram sobre o pingente,e estranhamente,conseguia ver lá dentro uma pequena perserfone presa,batendo no vidro,em uma vã tentativa de sair.

O desespero daquela 'perserfone' era palpável,lágrimas rolavam o seu rosto sem possível entender que ela gritava entre as lágrimas algo como'socorro'.

Stella desviou os olhos do pingente.

stella-venha Persérfone...não terei piedade de você,afinal,você não teve piedade com ninguém!

persérfone-pois então,pode ém aqui está pedindo clemência!

E assim,voltaram a lutar.

-_-_-

??-cavaleiro?vamos!levanta-se!-disse uma voz imponente que fez milo acordar.o mesmo olhou para os lados,não reconhecendo onde muito escuro,mas era visível que no chão havia água.

??-cavaleiro!lavante-se!

milo-quem é você pra me dar ordens?onde estou?-disse se erguendo

??-cale-se cavaleiro!você está em seu subconsciente...Irá ficar por pouco tempo,então não me interrompa...

milo-quem é você?por que eu estou aqui?

??-você tem sérios problemas não é?não ouviu que não é pra me interromper?eu sou morfeu,o deus dos sonhos,e você está aqui por que é o único que pode deter a fúria do anjo negro.

milo-morfeu é?então por que você não aparece?tá com medo de falar comigo cara a cara é?

morfeu-eu não estou com medo-disse uma voz atrás dele-mas se você continuar bancando o machão stella não consiguirá controlar o poder do anjo e irá destruir tudo,até ela mesma.

Milo o olhou,era um homem com a altura equivalente a de saga ou camus,cabelos castanho-escuro e olhos de um tom uma toga grega azul clara com pequenos filetes trançados até abaixo do joelho também prata.

milo-stella está em perigo?por que eu ainda to aqui?eu tenho que salva-la!

morfeu-e você vai,mas tem que saber como pelo menos não é?-disse com um sorriso irônico

Milo-então desembucha de uma vez!-disse o cavaleiro já estressado

morfeu-stella tem que aprender a escolher namorados viu?o primeiro já é doido!imagine os próximos!

milo-vem cá,quem é você pra ter essa intimidade toda com a stella hein?-disse com visível incomodo pela intimidade com qual o deus falava.

morfeu-agora isso não interessa,apenas escute com a boca fexada.-disse se irritando.

milo-mas eu...-de repente a boca do milo some-humpfhumpf!

morfeu-assim está melhor-disse o deus eu um suspiro-a energia do anjo só poderá ser passada pra alguém com ame alguém com a mesma intensidade que o anjo amou.-ele deu uma pausa vendo que milo já tinha se acalmado e devoveu-lhe a voz-me responda,você ama a stella?

milo-amo.-disse convicto.

morfeu-humpf....ela escolheu um louco...mas ainda assim,fez um boa para o seu mundo milo,mas saiba que se fizer ela sofrer você terá que se ver comigo.

Milo não teve tempo de dar uma resposta mal educada,pois foi sugado para outra realidade,para o meio de uma sangrenta batalha.

-_-_-_-

Stella lançou um feixe de energia negra que acertou o busto de perserfone,que atravessou algumas pilastras.o pingente rubro que carregava no busto se partiu.

Os olhos dela mudaram de cor,agora estava em um tom claro de prata,estavam mais vivos,mesmo que próximos da morte.

persérfone-obrigada por...me libertar...-balbaciou com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Stella apenas olhava a deusa moribunda,com ressentimento no olhar.

persérfone-não se culpe por...minha morte,...talvez essa fosse...realmente a única forma...de obter a minha liberdade...espero que o seu retorno...traga a esperança de felicidade...que o olimpo precisa...

stella-como?-perguntou confusa,mas na teve resposta,a deusa já estava morta.

A energia que contornava stella começou a pulsar com mais força,feixes de energia começaram a cruzar céu noturno,fazendo crateras no chão.

stella-o-o que está a-acontecendo?...e-eu não consigo me controlar!-balbuciou com visível espanto ao ver seu cosmo crescer mais e mais sem ela querer.

-_-FIM DO CAP-_-


End file.
